1. Field
This disclosure relates to remote service evaluation and recommendation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles develop problems, require monitoring or real-time tracking while they are in-use, for example, by an automobile owner. These problems may be apparent to the automobile owner, for example, the automobile may begin functioning poorly, cease functioning or make unusual sounds. Further, most modern automobiles are equipped with computerized diagnostic systems that warn the automobile owner of problems via warning lights or other notification systems.
Automobile owners in turn often have trusted repair technicians who assist with automobile repairs for their vehicles. Relationships between trusted repair technicians and automobile owners develop over time. These relationships may be with an individual mechanic or with a particular business. The owner may know the repair technician personally. The repair technician may have worked on the owner's automobile a number of times in the past and be quite familiar with its individual quirks.
However, as issues with the automobile arise, the owner may have limited capability, even in view of the modern computerized diagnostic systems, to determine whether a particular problem is trivial, somewhat important, very important or critical. Taking the automobile to a repair technician is an option, but wastes time better used only in cases of critical problems. Further, the automobile may be distant from a trusted repair technician and the driver may not know of a suitable, local repair technician. Even when there are problems, many may be addressed, for example, at the next regularly scheduled maintenance.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.